


The Well Used Editing Bay Couch

by squidgie



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the 8 o'clock rundown, but Dan and Casey are nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Well Used Editing Bay Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kim47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/gifts), [phoebesmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/gifts).



> Written for pornfest in my LJ for kim47's prompt, "Sports Night, Dan/Casey, where someone in the offices catches them kissing". Also for phoebesmum 'cause I miss you, lady!

Dana looks around, tapping her pencil impatiently. "Where _are_ they?" she asks the room. "It's the eight o'clock rundown. There's _always_ an eight o'clock rundown. There's never _not_ an eight o'clock rundown."

"Except when we had that bomb scare," Natalie offers helpfully.

" _Except when we had that bomb scare_ ," Dana sighs.

Jeremy perks up, "Oh, and the time the plumbing blew. And then-"

Dana narrows her gaze at Jeremy. " _Not helping_!" she says. "Natalie, Kim. Go find Dan and Casey," she barks as she puts her head on the table.

Natalie and Kim shoot out opposite doors in search of the missing sportscasters. It's Kim that finds them first; the pair is holed up on the couch in the editing bay, making out like teenagers.

"Did you find them?" Natalie asks as she approaches a beaming Kim.

"Shhhh..." Kim says, then leans up on her tiptoes to gaze down on the boys, urging Natalie to join her. "They're so _cute_!"

They stand quietly as they watch Casey cover Dan's body with his own, Dan's hands wrapped around Casey's waist, kneading Casey's back before dropping into the back pocket of Casey's jeans, as if to pull the man even closer. Casey comes up for air, beaming down at Dan, the echoed "Awwww..." coming from both Kim and Natalie not quite crossing through the glass. Casey leans up to look around for the errant sound anyway, missing as Kim and Natalie duck just in time.

Leaning back up, the women catch Dan toss Casey a dirty smile just as Casey grinds himself against Dan, then Dan pulls Casey's head back down, where their tongues entwine once more.

"Did you find them?" Dana calls from down the hall.

Kim and Natalie's blushing faces tell the whole story, Dana asking, "What, _again_?" She leans over and bangs on the glass, yelling, "Rundown time, gentlemen," loud enough for people on the next floor down to hear.

She pauses, hearing shuffling, then Casey clears his throat and says, "Five minutes."

"You've got _three_!" Dana calls over her shoulder as she speeds back to the meeting room, then glances back, Kim and Natalie falling quickly into step behind her.

Sitting back at the table, Dana sighs and looks at her watch. "Did you find them?" Elliot asks.

"Oh yeah," Kim responds with a lecherous grin.

"Again?" Jeremy gasps.

"It was _hot_!" Natalie says.

" _So_ hot," Kim says. With a wistful expression, she fans herself and says, "Kinda makes me want to go lock myself in the control room with someone and make out."

Chris, Elliott, Dave, and Will all sputter, but Natalie speaks up first. "I'll make out with you," she offers, Kim responding with a smile.

"But we're not broken up," Jeremy says. "How can you make out with _her_ if we're not broken up?"

"Aww, sweetie," Natalie says as she pats his knee. Grabbing Kim's hand, she replies, "You said just this morning that we were broken up."

"That's right, you did," Elliott says (competing with Jeremy's own, "But you said you didn't _accept it_!"), Jeremy flipping him off a second later.

"Well can I at _least_ watch?" Jeremy asks.

Standing, Natalie pulls Kim towards the door. "Nope..."

" _Sit down_!" Dana bellows from her faceplant on the table. Raising her head, she sighs and says, "We're _trying_ to have a meeting here! Kim and Natalie, you're _not_ allowed in the control room. No, Jeremy, you may not watch." As she sees Chris' eyebrows shoot up, she adds, "Nobody gets to watch. We're going to sit down, have a meeting, and there will be _no_ making out."

Striding in, with Danny a second behind him, Casey asks, "Who's making out now?"

"Natalie and Kim," Jeremy offers.

"Aah, too bad you said you two were broken up, Jeremy," Danny says with a smirk. Turning to Natalie and Kim, he asks, "Office, control room, editing bay, or Issac's office?" he asks.

"Control room."

"Can we watch?" Casey asks.

Kim grins at Natalie. "Sure."


End file.
